Pieces of You
by fanfictess
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by a wonderfully done collage of BreeLynette moments created by yerkiddingright called Pieces of Me. The story is meant to be read after you watch the video, so you can see how they weave in and out of each other.


Not surprisingly, Bree van deKamp was having another dinner party. She hosted these evenings to make herself feel less lonely; surrounding herself with friends and laughter made it easier to forget that her life was teetering dangerously on the brink of despair. Rex was never home anymore, Danielle was growing up far too quickly and Andrew avoided Bree whenever possible. In her own home, Bree felt ignored and detested – certainly not something a wife and mother hopes to feel from her husband and children.

Clueing into the conversation, Bree blinked as Lynette began talking about Tom and their love life; "Now, let me preface this with the fact that Tom is a fantastic in bed. But the other night, I'm not sure what was going on…." Lynette chuckled as she looked around the table at all her friends.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_On a Tuesday, I am fading_

Bree admired Lynette's crisp white dress and three stringed set of pearls, vaguely wondering if the usually disheveled and jean wearing neighbour decided to dress so obviously conservative for her benefit. Quickly dismissing the idea as ridiculous, Bree focused on the conversation.

"He came in brandishing a Karma Sutra book with some pages bookmarked and when I relented and tried one of the poses… well it was just so ridiculously awkward! Not to mention he gave himself a Charlie Horse! " Lynette shook her head while Gabrielle giggled across the table.

_  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

"I mean, even our dear sexually repressed Bree would have been better in bed that night than Tom was!" Chortled Lynette.

Ever the gracious hostess, Bree stared at Lynette in utter disbelief at the words she had just uttered but said not a word. As the rest of the table began a discussion on men and their ridiculous requests and women who won't honour them or who laugh about it behind their backs, Bree overanalyzed Lynette's comment. Did it mean that Lynette thought about Bree in bed? Did she think about how Bree was, sexually, with Rex? Or did Lynette wonder what it would be like to have sex with Bree? No, certainly it couldn't be the latter. Certainly not.

_  
Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

Later that night, with Rex gone back to work again, Bree retrieved her Bible from the bedside drawer where all good Christians kept The Book. Her wedding ring glinted in the moonlight as she pulled the Bible close to her and ran her fingers along its golden embossed cover. What were these feelings she had every time she looked at Lynette? Her faith had never wavered like this; even when Andrew had told her he was gay, she had known that even though he was her son and she loved him, he was wrong. It was sinful. And yet…

_  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
_

Bree's mind wandered to a couple days ago when she was sitting down at Lynette's kitchen table, listening as Lynette confessed to having feelings for someone else. The guilt her blonde friend felt at this unfamiliar desire had forced her head into her hands._  
_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

"As long as you don't act on these feelings, honey, they're perfectly normal to have." Bree remembered saying, comfortingly. "It's okay to have a crush; it's only a sin to pursue it into something more."_  
_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

Flipping through the Bible, Bree found the passage she had read many times over since the day Andrew had revealed his sexual orientation to her;

**If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination**

**Leviticus 30 Verse 13**

Being a law abiding Christian, Bree van deKamp could only assume that lying with a woman as if she were a man meant the same thing in God's eyes. Leviticus also went on to say thusly;

**If a man commits adultery with the wife of his neighbor, both the adulterer and the adulteress shall be put to death.**

**Verse 10**

The thoughts clouding Bree's vision included abomination and adultery. The ring on her left hand stated that very clearly. She was torn between what she had been taught to believe was correct and what her very core was telling her was right.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_

Looking up from the Bible, Bree felt a certain determination – she would beat this. It was nothing more than an illness she would cure. In her mind, she felt stubborn and sure but her heart beat violently against her chest and with every thump her resolve was driven deeper and deeper into the abyss of her desire.

_I like the way that feels  
_

"So you're telling me you don't accept your son because he's gay? But you can't choose what turns you on Bree!" Lynette stared at the redhead with stunned amazement at what she was telling her.

"Lynette, please! It's inappropriate!" Bree gripped Lynette's window frame, the desperation on her face begging her neighbour to agree with her; to make her feel allied with someone she trusted.

"You know what's inappropriate Bree? Inappropriate is being with someone who doesn't please you sexually and knowing, with every fiber of your being, that there is someone else out there who would."

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

It had been as if Lynette had been speaking, personally, to Bree. Every word drove home the obvious and painful fact that Bree wasn't happy; wasn't satisfied with living her life on the surface. She wanted more; she wanted excitement and passion; she wanted inappropriate. Damnit, she even wanted sinful! A look passed between the two women that was undeniable and yet, though Bree smiled shyly, she was still building that wall to keep Lynette out.

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

In bed, that night, Bree looked longingly at the empty side of the bed; she was lonely. Once again, Rex was working late though she had begun to seriously doubt his "work" involved filing papers and international phone calls so much as cheap motels and lipstick stains. The sigh that wretched from her felt soulful and needy._  
_

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
_

"You felt something yesterday, didn't you? I'm going to leave the kids with Mrs. McClusky and I'll be right over." Bree stood rigidly, barely moving as Lynette's breath caressed her ear and she found herself wondering what the blonde's tongue in that same spot would feel like. Pointedly, she ignored Lynette but it wasn't until her friend moved away towards the babysitters that Bree realized she hadn't been breathing.

_When I'm angry, you listen  
_

Standing there, trying to comprehend the implications of Lynette's words, Bree remembered the night Edie's house went up in flames and how, the next morning, Lynette's comforting hand found its way upon Bree's back. The feeling it evoked, even then, was hard to ignore no matter how much Bree wanted to do just that.

_When you're happy, it's a mission  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there  
_

Hurrying home, Bree changed into something a little more presentable and then, to take the obviousness off of her appearance, she pulled out the ironing. Lynette walked in the door moments later and leaned against a nearby chair.

"So… anymore Karmatic mishaps?" Bree tried to joke with Lynette to take the edge off; the tension between them was suffocating, a thick woolen blanket of emotions.

As cleverly as Bree was trying to cover up the awkwardness, Lynette cut straight to the chase; "No. I love you Bree."

Not missing a beat in her ironing, Bree looked up with the polite smile she reserved for strangers and uncomfortable situations. "Oh. That's nice."

Lynette, somewhat surprised at herself for blurting out the truth so bluntly, rubbed her face with her hands. It was obvious she felt she might have made a mistake. Bree's mind was spinning out of control; she felt her entire self spiraling towards an unrecognizable destination. Only moments before she had thought she could pretend everything was normal and now, it was so far beyond that. Words were climbing towards the surface but choking her before they could be spoken; in the silence, Lynette took her leave, not needing Bree to show her the door.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
_

_Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
_

Bree hadn't talked to Lynette since the blonde professed her love for the redhead a few days ago; she'd been ignoring the messages left on her machine and avoiding seeing her in person. But now, there she was; playing in her front yard with the boys and just as Bree was considering veering back into the house, Lynette looked up and caught her eye. Bree hesitated but it would be too obvious to turn around now, slowly she headed towards the mailbox, the letter in her hand crumpling slightly in her iron grip.

Putting the bat down, Lynette stared at Bree; she understood why her friend had been ignoring her. Bree had nearly disowned Andrew for being gay; the last thing she was going to do was fall into Lynette's arms. Telling the boys to go inside, Lynette began to gather her resolve.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_

Bree gingerly pushed the letter into its place and pulled up the flag. With a deep breath, drawing on her courage and trying to erase the emotion from her features, she turned around and looked at Lynette.

Lynette watched as Bree put the letter in the mailbox, noting that every button on her green cardigan was done up with finality – as if she were afraid to let even the barest hint of skin show through, ruining the "perfect" effect.

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh  
_

Finding herself drifting as she gazed at Bree, Lynette remembered one of the first mornings she'd passed Bree on the way to work. She'd told her to have a good day and the smile Bree gave her in return had been magical.

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
_

While Bree found herself locked in place, she was also remembering moments with Lynette and how, after Mary Alice's funeral, the blonde had rubbed her back comfortingly. It was that moment, that simple touch, which had fueled Bree's desire for her neighbour and began the emotional self-flagellation.

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
_

With a blink, Lynette felt a stab in her heart as she recalled the day, standing alone in her kitchen, that she realized she loved Bree. Not just as a friend and a neighbour; she was in love with Bree. With her stoic, cold perfection and the knowledge that if only she could get her nails under that surface, she would see the shining warmth within the conservative redhead.

_Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
_

And finally, Bree relived the moment when Lynette came to her only a couple days ago, three kids in tow in the middle of her front lawn and spilled her soul out onto the unforgiving pavement.

"Jesus Bree, why won't you talk to me?!" The desperation in Lynette's voice broke Bree's heart but she had steeled her resolve to turn her friend away and burry her confusing emotions.

"Why are you doing this Lynette?!" Bree hissed, looking around with embarrassment at the boys' quizzical stares and wondering just who else was watching this little charade.

"Because I love you!" Lynette barked back, her face set with determination.

_I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_

Ashamed for her friend and terrified of another public display, Bree turned towards her house with the intention of disappearing inside and shutting Lynette out. Bree van deKamp intended on digging a six foot deep hole for her feelings where she hoped they would fall in so she could shovel dirt back over them and never have to deal with them again. Lynette only hesitated for a second before telling the kids to go back inside and heading across the street.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
_

"Bree, wait!" Lynette called from the middle of the road.

Disbelieving that her neighbour could continue to make such a fool of herself, Bree turned around. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me. Or see me. But what is life without passion, Bree? What's the point?"

"Don't." Bree's hand stilled the words coming from Lynette's mouth.

_So I can breathe_

Just as she was about to retort with some Wife's Handbook 101 wisdom, she remembered a night at Lynette's playing poker and how calm she felt looking at her. How inspired to be more alive. How, when Lynette spoke Bree listened and wanted to hear more.

Something inside of Bree began to crack and she felt the pain of each fissure as they traveled towards her heart, peeling away the layers of hurt, anger and misunderstanding. The years of repression in a marriage full of resentment and defeat. And she realized she loved Lynette Scavo and it was no longer fair to keep that knowledge from her friend.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
_

"Okay. Yes, Lynette, I have feelings for you." It was all she could manage to get out. She felt the weight of her former life bearing down on her, the buttons of her cardigan felt constricting and ominous as if they were the reason she refused to admit the truth to herself.

Lynette smiled, it would have to do and coming from Bree, it was enough. "Thank you."

_Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
_

Lynette smiled, "So…it's poker night. Want to come over…play some poker?... Drink some wine?"

Bree grinned. "I'd love to." The girls moved together across the road, Lynette's hands in her pockets, Bree's gait brisk and sure. With a tender nudge from Lynette, Bree laughed and leaned in closer. It was good to be back to where they were before; some of the tension had abated though now replaced by another simmering below the surface.

That tension shattered like an icicle with the firm click of the lock falling into place on the front door. Lynette caught Bree between it and herself, leaning into the redhead and finding it hard to breathe. "What sort of feelings, Bree?'

Bree's eyes widened as she found herself in a bind, this wasn't quite what she'd had in mind and yet…maybe, deep down, it was. "The sort of feelings that I've grown up believing were wrong and sinful." Her voice sounded strange to her, as if it didn't belong to her; as if she weren't the one pressed up against the door with this hungry woman's breath against her neck slowly driving her mad.

"There is nothing wrong about this Bree." Lynette reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Bree's ear. "Now sinful…well, sinful can be fun. Don't you agree?" Eyes twinkling, the blonde grinned and cupped Bree's cheek.

Leaning into Lynette's palm, Bree closed her eyes for a moment and let herself go. She felt safe here, with Lynette and she knew it was time she lived for herself instead of everyone else. With tears in her eyes, Bree smiled and held Lynette's gaze. "Yes."

"Good." Taking the redhead's hand, Lynette led her upstairs to the bedroom. "Would you please lie down on the bed and close your eyes?"

Bree felt her breath catch in her throat, she was rooted where she stood; Lynette's bed looked ominous and threatening. How could she possibly saunter over there and lay down casually as if it was her bed and she was waiting for Rex? This was a completely different situation. This was wrong, sinful and mortally incorrect. And yet it was the only thing in the world she wanted to do. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and moved to the bed, slipping awkwardly onto the duvet and sitting there, looking down at her shoes and wondering whether to take them off or not. Of course she would take them off; she wouldn't want to get dust on Lynette's comforter. What was she thinking? She kicked off one shoe. Yes. What i_was/i_ she thinking? She couldn't possibly go through with this. Have sex with Lynette? Have sex with another woman? She was a married woman; she had two children; a reputation to uphold; a social status to consider. Was she really going to go through with this?

"Bree?" Lynette's voice carefully pierced the veil of doubt and Bree was surprised to see her kneeling there in front of her. "We can stop here if you're unsure."

Gazing down at her friend and seeing the tender concern in Lynette's eyes, concern she'd never seen in Rex when she'd hesitated to give herself to him, Bree shook her head. "No, I want this. Just…go slowly." Kicking off her other shoe, Bree eased herself back onto the bed and sank into the pillows with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Lynette's voice was a whisper in Bree's ear and then she felt something smooth moving along her cheek, rolling across her mouth and easing its way down her neck. Her lips parted as she breathed in slowly, the unidentifiable feeling moving further down as Lynette began to unbutton Bree's cardigan.

Lynette smiled as she watched Bree react to the rose she traced over the redhead's fine features. Deft fingers began unbuttoning her friend's sweater as she continued to ease the silky rose along the exposed flesh. Lynette's eyes watched it wind its way down Bree's torso and tease at her navel as the cardigan parted, finally unbuttoned. Dragging the rose back upwards, Lynette painted Bree's cleavage with its smoothness then rested it just below her nose.

Inhaling deeply, Bree uttered a soft i_oh/i_ as the scent of what had been titillating her flesh reached her. "A rose." She smiled and reached up blindly to caress its blood red petals. "How lovely, Lynette."

Bending down, Lynette removed the rose and replaced it with the warm press of her lips against Bree's smiling mouth. The shock of the touch caused Bree to start slightly, her eyes fluttered open momentarily before they slammed closed again. A woman's mouth was so much sweeter than a man's; it tasted of honey and velvet. It was familiar and yet strange all at once; marvelous and delicious. Bree's fingers curled into her palms as she leaned up into the kiss and returned it; sighing pleasantly as Lynette's tongue teased her lips open and darted in to tango with hers.

Bree kept her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of Lynette's kiss; her fists dug into the fabric of the duvet, grinding her desire into it. She gasped as Lynette's hands smoothed over her skin, sinking lower to tickle her belly; then they were undoing her pants and suddenly she was grabbing Lynette's shirt in fistfuls. Her hands were messing up the blonde's up do, tearing the clip out and throwing it across the room with a violent cry; her kiss became bold and impassioned with all the years of repression she'd suffered because of her own fears. Tears were busy staining her cheeks with the truth of it all but she ignored them and tried to swallow Lynette deeper into her core.

Surprised at Bree's sudden enthusiasm, Lynette thrust a hand between the redhead's legs and she grinned against Bree's hungry mouth to find the woman slick with wanton desire. Lynette's fingers were as sure of themselves as she was in a board meeting as they danced, strummed and rubbed at Bree's clit.

"Oh dear god!" Bree's cries broke the kiss as she arched towards Lynette's hand, her head falling back as she gasped, riding hard against her friends persistent fingers. Rex had never touched her like this; he was so conventional in bed almost prudish. But Lynette, i_oh god_ _Lynette! _/i Lynette's mouth was pressed against the hollow of Bree's throat and she nibbled at the redhead's neck before moving lower; the fingers of her free hand unclasping the front of Bree's bra, freeing her breasts. With a glance at Bree, who looked slightly terrified and embarrassed, Lynette dragged her tongue against a nipple, groaning slightly as she licked at it thirstily, drawing it into her mouth and sucknibbling on it.

Bree swore she could taste blood as her teeth bit into her bottom lip and she sank her hands in Lynette's hair, twining and untwining pieces of it; tugging and stroking hurriedly as if she were in a rush. Lynette's fingers were driving her mad, pushing her closer to the edge of that cliff and yet, leaving her hanging. With a frustrated groan, Bree ground her hips up against Lynette and moaned softly, "Please Lynette."

With a knowing twinkle in her eyes, Lynette complied, yanking at Bree's pants and pulling them with her underwear off. Sinking to her knees in front of her friend, Lynette rested her cheek against the redhead's thigh and sighed softly, happy to finally be giving into her desires. Tenderly, she began to kiss Bree's inner thigh, her breath dancing lightly along the creamy flesh. Bree shuddered and her thighs fell open, inviting Lynette between them. Lynette's nails dragged passionately against the sides of Bree's thighs then she yanked her knees further apart and eased her mouth down onto Bree's cunt.

"Jesus Christ!" Screamed Bree before thrusting her fist in her mouth, ashamed that she had used the Lord's name in vain and yet the pleasure Lynette was giving her was as close to Heaven as she felt she would ever get…now. As she began grinding down onto Lynette's mouth and tongue, Bree thought that this was worth a lock on the pearly gates. Saint Peter couldn't possibly begrudge her this pleasure nor the happiness that followed. It wasn't pure lust and sex that attracted her to Lynette, there was love in it and nothing that had anything to do with love could really be i_that/i_ wrong. Even if it was, Lynette seemed determined to make wrong seem i_oh so right_. /i

Her tongue thrusting in and out of Bree, Lynette reached below and sank her hand between her own legs; with a vibrating moan that quaked through Bree, Lynette toyed with her own clit as she lapped and sucked at Bree's. Bree's moaning and enthusiastic participation fueled Lynette's desire to a pulsing throb beneath her fast moving fingers and soon both women were near mad with the urge to explode.

"Lynette. Oh god Lynette!" Bree whimpered as she reached down, tangled her fingers in Lynette's golden strands and pulled her in tighter. The earthquake began shortly thereafter, beginning at Bree's center and traveling outwards until her entire form was trembling. Her mouth fell open on its own accord and she let loose a feral scream as her orgasm pummeled into her. Hearing her friend's climax, Lynette felt her own tear through her like a vicious ocean storm; knocking her senseless.

Lynette fell against Bree's thigh, gasping and shivering from the come down. Bree curled her knees up to her chest and turned on her side; surprising herself, she let out a keening wail and began sobbing. Shocked, Lynette quickly wiped her mouth and crawled up beside her, gathering Bree into her arms and holding her fiercely.

Bree shook as she cried, grabbing onto Lynette as if she were a life preserve. She had felt as if her entire world, as she knew it, was smashed into pieces and she didn't know how to pick them up; and then Lynette swept in with her superhero love and super glue. In the long, luscious moments Bree and Lynette had just shared, Bree had felt Lynette piece her back together bit by precious bit. And that brought on the flood of tears.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Lynette murmured into the tangled mass of red hair.

Gasping, Bree calmed down and snuggled into Lynette's calming heartbeat. "Yes Lynette. I'm fine. These are happy tears." Tilting her head up, Bree met Lynette's lips in a tender kiss. "Thank you." It was all Lynette needed to hear.

"Come on love, the girls will be here in a few minutes." Lynette helped Bree off the bed, handing her her pants and running her hands through the messy blonde.

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
_

Lynette ran her fingers through her hair, her clip having been forgotten upstairs in the fray of bed sheets and sex smells. Glancing at Bree she was amused to see the redhead lost in thought, calling out to her she eyed her knowingly and nodded towards the pile of cards, "It's your turn."

"Oh!" Bree felt her cheeks heat slightly as she took her card. She'd been lost in a reverie filled with girl limbs and smooth flesh. Reliving the feel of Lynette's mouth on hers, Lynette's lips wreaking havoc on every dip and curve of her body. Shivering, Bree remembered the distinct moment when Lynette's head dipped between her legs and she dove beneath the surface. She had always lived on the surface but in that moment, she broke through and found herself drowning; and yet, when she reached the bottom, she didn't find any rocks… only peace.

Discarding, Bree smiled around the table at her girlfriends, praying they wouldn't notice that her cardigan was unbuttoned and her lipstick was bit smeared. "Sorry."

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to admit my feelings Lynette. It's been so difficult. All of the things going on in my life on top of emotions I just couldn't understand…" Lynette smiled and rubbed Bree's arm.

"Of course. I understand. Want to know the first moment when I knew I would pursue you?" Lynette grinned, looking a little abashed.

Bree smiled, leaning in to touch her head against her friend's shoulder. Straightening, she sipped her coffee and murmured softly, "When?"

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

"It was Mary Alice's funeral. You had linked arms with me in the cemetery and it was then I knew I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore than I could stop breathing. I didn't think, for a moment, that I had a chance but I knew I would hate myself if I didn't try." Lynette's sip of coffee drowned out her quiet laugh. She felt embarrassed to admit that she'd had a crush on Bree for as long as she had but she had been keeping secrets for far too long.

Putting her coffee mug down on the table, Bree leaned over and cupped Lynette's face tenderly. "Thank god you did." Any further words that may have come from Lynette got lost in Bree's lips as she pressed them lovingly to Lynette's and as the kiss deepened so did their certainty that this was more than just one kiss. Bree felt all those pieces of herself meshing with Lynette's and coming together to create a whole.

_(Many apologies for such a corny end, the abrupt ending in the video made it a little difficult to go anywhere with the story.)_

_fanfictess_


End file.
